


Not everything can be fixed

by gata20



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gata20/pseuds/gata20
Summary: Brigitte Lindholm meets Cait, an Irish girl and they soon fall in love with each other, but what Brigitte didn't know or Cait herself was that sometimes people hide secrets from them.And that life itself sometimes doesn't smile at us.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea, because shipping Brigitte with D.va wasn't enough since they don't even know each other in the Overwatch Universe, so that's when Cait (pronounced cawght), my original character comes in.  
> I hope you enjoy the story and tell me what you think in the comments.  
> Tell me your opinions and theories if you have any.
> 
> This is a story that will have a lot of chill and fluffly moments. Not all of the chapters will be action and adventure.  
> This story is supposed to show how Cait's life progresses when she's next to Brigitte.
> 
> Maybe in the future I will add here a picture of Cait.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was a new day in the city of Oasis, one of the most technologically advanced and wondrous cities in the world.  
The warm rays of sunlight came through the cracks of my bedroom window, hitting my eyes in the process. It was inviting and all but the last thing I wanted to do was waking up.  
"Argh it's morning already...?" I tried to rise my body slowly but tiringly. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that i had lost my right arm in what people like to call nowadays, the second Omnic Crisis. A few months later and here I still was. Laying in bed all day because your butler and mom tells you to rest. Well at least my bedroom had everything i needed. I even had a small fridge in case i didn't want to go downstairs grab food.   
This accident happened so fast that I hardly remember anything, probably due to the shock. One moment I was on Russia trying to start my day of work and on another, my arm was under the leg of some omnic, completely crushed.  
I don't even know who saved me, I just saw a big buffy woman standing in front of me before fainting. I only woke up again at the hospital with Orla, my robot counselor, by my side. She has always been there since I could walk, she played an important part in my life that my mom couldn't fill due to her job. That didn't make me mad though, I knew her research was too important for her and besides I always received an hologram call from her everyday, even more now that I'm defective as she likes to say.  
I could still feel my arm even though it wasn't there and everyone said it wasn't, I ignored that, still trying to grab stuff with my missing arm and ending up looking like an idiot.  
Orla always said I made everything harder for myself, I had to accept the truth and I refused. She was totally right.  
Nothing would be the same ever again, not even my relationship with Orla. I loved her but at the same time I couldn't believe that a robot was giving me support and caring for me. My opinion towards omnics was complicated at the moment, who could blame me? If a dog bit your hand off, you would probably hate dogs right?  
Anyways it was 9AM and my phone was ringing, time for my crazy mom call.  
"Hello dear. How are you feeling today?" She asked with her usual mischievous tone, which she couldn't control for some reason.  
"I'm fine mom. It's taking a lot longer for my arm to grow back than I expected though."  
"You know we could fix that. Speaking of which. Do you want me to send someone to get you? I'm experimenting my new discovery in amputee rabbits. It was a success. I could give you a new arm, dear!" She was so delighted by her success, couldn't judge her though, she was always successful with everything she accomplished and she was proud.  
"You know I'm joking right? That's not even natural, that's not how arms work mom. I would really appreciate not having a thing growing in me. We don't even know if that would make me an arm or a second head."  
"You know I don't like jokes. You're so melodramatic Cait, but fine. Just don't forget this might be a revolutionary discovery for amputees. Whenever you want to try it out, you know I'm here.  
"I would prefer that you were really here, mother. I miss you."  
I noticed that she flinched and looked away when I said that. She isn't much of a giving love and affection person but deep inside she cared. Even if that caring was weird in some people eyes.  
"I know Cait but mom has to work more if she wants to revolutionize in the field of genetics! I'm so close!"  
There it was again, researches and more researches. That was her favorite subject of conversation.  
"Try to rest now."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know that already mom."  
"Well if you need something you know where to find me. Mom has to go, duty calls."  
And that's the way the call ended. Sometimes she was really weird. How could we be so different but so similar at the same time? I would never understand it.  
I didn't know exactly what she did on her job, I never asked about her affairs and it wasn't any of my concern as long as she helped me in this rough new life.  
I put down my phone on the table and stood up. I went towards the mirror, dragging myself almost as if I was carrying a dead weight. I looked at my broken self. Dark circles under my eyes. Sleeping has been hard lately, thoughts and pains never leaving my body. Seeing myself in such state made me remember that at this hour on another day I was working, doing what I enjoyed to do and now here I was, unemployed. Why did I even go to Russia to learn new skills for a few months? What was I thinking...  
My channel hadn't been updated for a while either. People were concerned and asked where I was and where was the new content. I never replied to their messages, I didn't have the strenght to do so and definitely wasn't going to ask Orla to help me.  
There was no point in making updates. My videos were about me 3D printing some cool stuff om my cheap 3D printer and people really enjoyed it somehow. I expected them to find my creations boring but surprisingly they didn't. It was also thanks to my channel that I met Brigitte, Brigitte Lindholm. She loved my content and I never forgot that.  
I bet she was super worried or perhaps she didn't watch my videos anymore and forgot about me. We simply stopped being in touch and that thought saddened me.  
Orla knocked at the door and entered the room, stopping my line of thought, which was probably for the better since thinking about all this was making me feel nostalgic.  
"Miss Cait your breakfast is ready."  
"Thanks, Orla. I'll be down in a bit, I'm just taking a bath first to get rid of these old bandages. You don't need to wait for me."  
"Oh but I insist miss, I'm here to aid you."  
"I can manage Orla."  
"My analysis says you will enjoy your bath more if you let me help."  
"Okay, fine." I growled frustrated while getting some clean clothes from my wardrobe. She was once again right. I couldn't even take a bath correctly all by myself. I was ridiculous."  
"I'm sensing high levels of anger miss Cait, is everything alright?"  
"Can't we all see that everything is fine? I can't write or take a bath, everything is just perfect." I was talking roughly and loud now.  
"Is that sarcasm, miss?"  
"Yes it is."  
"I'll be sure to incorporate that into my system."  
I rolled my eyes and got out of my bedroom, being followed by Orla towards the bathroom to take the so needed bath.


	2. Chapter 2

My days were always the same without anything special going on: I slept a lot, I ate a lot and I spent the time with my ferrets like a LOT. I didn't leave my bedroom that much, so besides Orla, they were my only company. Well to be fair my mom had a dobermann and a puppy, but she's almost never here to take care of them, so I used to walk them and feed them but after this happened that I couldn't really go outside with them. They always pulled the leash strongly in excitement when sensing they were going to the garden outside my house and that was a bit unbearable for me at this moment. Orla took care of them from that day on, it didn't look like she minded either way. Sometimes she said that spending time with the furballs could teach her what dog love was like. She was weird sometimes.  
I got distracted from my thoughts by the whimpering of my ferret Cloud, he was probably annoyed for seeing me lying in bed staring at the ceiling silently and not paying attention to him. He always wanted to play with me and I wasn't in the mood. Thank god I let them walk around the room or then I would be ferret food.  
I didn't mind my sweet ferrets though. They weren't heavy and a person with only one arm could tame these cute small beasts. It was easier thanks to the training I gave them a few years ago, probably if I hadn't trained them I would be screwed by now.  
I grabbed him and put him down near Aoife that was sleeping in her blanket. Still can't believe that my mom gave her the name of a professor of molecular evolution. She took genetics too seriously.  
"Why don't you just play with Maeve, boy? Don't you see her behaving so well? She's biting her chewing toy like a good girl."  
She was in a corner trying to destroy it but good thing that the sport ball was made with good materials.  
I'm not even going to interrupt her, I knew better. She hated to be stopped.  
I decided to change clothes and take the three for a walk. Cloud didn't leave me alone and Maeve was too hyperactive. I could leave Aoife here, but since she gets nervous when alone I didn't want to risk having a pillow full of holes. Thankfully they let me put their leash on easily. If they moved too much it would make it impossible to do it by myself. It was hard enough like it was.  
When I showed up downstairs, Orla was scolding the puppy that apparently had scratched the couch.  
"Orla trying to be the best dog mom in existence!"  
"Oh hello again, miss. I don't really know how to make the puppy stop doing such things... Your mom won't be pleased."  
"Don't worry about that Orla. Just keep scolding the puppy whenever he does something wrong and everything will be fine. Don't mind the couch, I have some money saved and I can have it repaired. It's okay."  
"Thank you miss Cait. You're very kind."  
"Well it's not like I want my counselor to get yelled at."  
She came to me and held me tight in her arms. She squeezed me a bit but it wasn't her fault. She couldn't really manage her strenght.  
I told her I was going for a walk and that I wouldn't be long, she was always worried about me being helpless if something happened in the outside world, but seriously Oasis was one of the safest cities due to its usage of advanced surveillance and I just left the house once or twice a month so it wasn't a big deal.  
I used to go to the Abu Hassoun Gardens, it was a relaxing and nice place for citizens to be at. Full of green spaces and beautiful landscapes. My ferrets loved to roll on the grass and feel the wind on their fur. This wind wasn't relaxing for me anymore. It just made me nostalgic and think about Brigitte. I didn't know why I kept thinking about that gorgeous girl and her big hazel eyes.  
I remember the day we met like it was yesterday even if it was a few years ago, here in Oasis.  
I had found some cool parts that looked like they belonged to an old armor that apparently wasn't broken or anything. I was perplexed at how someone would throw a perfectly functional armor to the trash. Probably some engineer that got done with its project, but as the saying goes finders keepers, losers weepers.  
Finding all this gave me an idea for a battle suit. With it I could just be like the Overwatch agents and fight for the greater good and help people. It was something that always interested me, like a childhood dream, even if my mom hated Overwatch and didn't want me to mention that name when close to her.  
As I wasn't very good with this sort of things and printing an armor would be too expensive for me and the materials wouldn't be of the best quality, I made a video asking for help to create and repair an armor, and for that I would need someone that was an expert in the field, more precisely, a mechanic engineer. I would cover all the expenses and the person's stay. It didn't take long to get an email from a fan named Brigitte Lindholm. She had studied mechanic engineering and was completely at my disposal if I desired. She told me she had a lot of experience fixing armors and other type of things.  
I couldn't really refuse her help, besides she had been the only reply I got so I sent her a second email giving out the details about how things would be.  
A few days later I got a call from Brigitte telling me she had landed in Oasis airport. It had been decided that I would pick her up. So after the call I searched for her through the airport. She told me she was accompanied by a big old man, so it was easy to find her. It didn't take long for me to recognize the man.  
"Hej! Hej! Sorry for taking so long. Reinhardt didn't want to get out of bed today."  
"Ah Brigitte you know an old man needs to get his beauty sleep!"  
"Of course Rein..."  
My glaze was in the mighty Reinhardt. It was really him. The big knight with the big shield! He was so dope. I gotta say that Brigitte was handsome as well. I couldn't choose who to look at.  
"You're the real Reinhardt! Please give me your autograph!"  
"Oh a fan! Who knew there was still some of those eh Brigitte? "  
"Very funny Rein. You know I'm your biggest fan here."  
I just laughed at their interactions. Brigitte was cute and Reinhardt super cool.  
"What about a photo instead? That way you can always look at my heroic stance!"  
That was even better. Brigitte on the other hand didn't look very pleased with all this situation. It looked like she was in a hurry.  
"Okay, but let's just get this over with. Then you have to go back home. Deal?"  
I gave my phone to Reinhardt and let him take a photo of us three together. I would never delete that photo. I wouldn't dare. Who knows when I would see Reinhardt again.  
After that, Reinhardt entered his airship and took off.  
Brigitte had a few bags with her so I decided to call a taxi.  
"Sorry about before. Reinhardt shouldn't have come, he gets too protective sometimes."  
"Oh it's fine! I liked to meet him! He is bigger than I thought."  
She laughed.  
"Yeah he is very big."  
I could not resist sensing a sexual undertone on that sentence but I shook it off.  
"I'm so excited for starting to work on this new project of yours."  
"Ah, so that's why you were in kind of a hurry before?"  
"Totally and because I'm old enough to travel alone. It makes sense that I follow Rein around because he is always in need of me fixing his armor, but seriously I don't need a body guard."  
She looked very independent and she was absolutely her own master, but at the same time I couldn't understand why being overprotected by someone was a bad thing. At least she had someone that fulfilled that role.  
When we got home we were greeted by Orla and William that jumped to me. That dobermann was crazy sometimes.  
"Welcome back home, miss Cait."  
"Hey Orla. This is Brigitte Lindholm. The girl I talked to you about a few days ago. She will be staying with us for a couple weeks."  
"Oh marvelous! I will take you to your room. Please follow me." Orla invited her by grabbing the bags and taking them with her.  
"Orla is very sweet and your dog is super cute." Brigitte admitted while petting William on the head.  
"If you find him cute, wait till you see the rest of the family."  
I noticed a sparkle on her eyes, she was enjoying this a lot. We went upstairs, following Orla to a room next to mine. She opened the door and placed the bags on top of the bed.  
"Well this is our guest room. You can change the decoration a bit if you want to give it a Brigitte look."  
"Oh I'm going to put so many cat posters on the walls." She looked around the room, appreciating her own new space. I could notice the joking tone on her voice, making me doubt that she would really do such thing but the bedroom was now hers, and seeing kitties all over the bedroom was a comforting thought.  
I showed her the rest of the house, including my room and the studio where I used to print my stuff.  
Inside my bedroom we could hear some honks and whines coming from a tiny blanket in a corner of the room. My female ferret had recently been a mother and she was trying to keep the babies warm.  
"Oh my god... you have ferrets? Baby ferrets? They are so cute!" She approached the litter and crouched in front of them, she was almost melting at the cuteness. I could feel it.  
Cloud approached Brigitte and put his small paws on her leg.  
"Looks like Cloud likes you. Go on. You can pick him up."  
Brigitte did it right away and petted the small dad tenderly on the belly.  
She was so cute when she liked something.  
"Okay now I'm definitely in love with ferrets, even though it can never surpass my love for cats." I heard her say while she played a bit with Cloud.  
I knew she loved cats too much. Nothing would be cuter than them. I didn't mind. Each person has their own tastes.  
We let my ferrets take care of the babies and stepped into the studio to show her the parts I found days before. Brigitte liked the place. It had a lot of space for her to work which was good. And the pieces of armor looked very high quality based on her experience.  
"Time to roll up my sleeves." Brigitte was determined, she really wanted to start working.  
"Are you always this eager to work on armors?" I laughed while grabbing one arm piece.  
"Definitely. Let me just get changed to my working clothes."  
She took a few minutes to change, then I found myself in front of a beautiful badass girl dressed in red and yellow. Even those casual clothes looked good on her. Her googles gave her a cool vibe too.  
"Wow." I mumbled. I think I talked too loud because I noticed her checks getting darker. She smiled briefly to me.  
"So. Where should we begin? Do you have any plans for the armor?" I heard her ask while she pressed her palms into the workbench and avoided eye contact.  
"Oh! Yes. I actually do have some concepts for what I wanted." I went to grab some sheets of paper that were full of sketches and handed them to her.  
"So you want some boosters on your back and blades on your arms? Where did you get that inspiration?"  
"Yeah, I know it might sound ridiculous, I got the idea from some TV show I watched when I was younger."  
"You joking? This is going to be a challenge! It will take me some time to get familiar with the design though, so let's start right away Cait!"  
Seeing her so engrossed in everything I made was terribly cute.  
This project kept our days busy for a few weeks. I followed Brigitte's indications and buyed every material and tool she needed to accomplish my project that was now ours. She stayed up till late and I was the one that always fell asleep first. When I woke up I was in my bed, which lead me to think that Brigitte carried me all the way to my room since Orla never did such thing. I felt that we were growing closer and couldn't really tell what I was feeling towards the situation. Brigitte was very kind to me and was always worried if she was doing a good job. Flirting happened a couple times too.  
Finally the armor was completed and it was time to try it out. Brigitte helped me putting it on and I liked what I was seeing. I looked menacing and confident.  
"You are magnificent!" She sighed cheerfully.  
I got taken back by the compliment.  
"I mean. You look cool in that armor." She coughed embarassed at what she had just said. I had to say it was funny to see her trying to change conversation.  
Everything about my armor was operational, we did a couple of tests: the boosters worked perfectly, allowing me to stay in the air for a few seconds and the blades on my arms cut everything on its path.  
"Those blades are a beast! And it was definitely something hard to accomplish. Consider yourself lucky for getting them to work." Brigitte admitted, placing her hand on my shoulder and looking at the cut pieces of metal used on the test.  
"Well... I was wondering..." I heard Brigitte stutter behind me. "Would you celebrate our success with me?" I turned around and saw her rubbing her neck. She was probably nervous. "We could buy a drink, perhaps a juice and eat something tasty?"  
"You mean like a date?" I asked thrilled about her request.  
"Yeah... I think so? So what do you say?"  
"I say that I'm the one choosing the drinks."  
Brigitte would leave in a few days so we had to enjoy the little time we had left together. She had been a good friend and a great help as well, without her this armor wouldn't be possible.  
She told me she really enjoyed eating pies so I went to a very known bakery in the city and bought two small apple pies, while Brigitte went to a near fast food restaurant to buy two hamburguers and two delicious big cokes. We could have ate there but I wanted to show her the view from the garden near my house.  
We sat on the grass and could see a cruise in the distance, it was almost night time and for that moment we appreciated the sunset.  
"I think I'm going to eat the pie first. I can't resist them."  
"I should have bought more pies. You can eat mine if you want, I don't mind Brigitte."  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to think that I want to eat everything here."  
I reassured her, telling her it was really fine. I didn't eat much sweets and pies weren't my favorite so I didn't mind.  
The date was going well if I could say so myself. We made eye contact a couple times and Brigitte tried to break the ice, but besides that, nothing "interesting" happened. We finished our meal, and watched the moon and stars take over the sky.  
"Your eyes remind me of the sky, you know. The sparkle in your eyes being the stars."  
"That was kinda poetic."  
"You think so? I was never good with those kind of things."  
"You nailed it this time. It was also cheesy but I like cheesy."  
Brigitte blushed under the moon. It was so romantic, everything was perfect, but for some reason, she didn't go forward with it. She let out a flirt and stopped there. She looked confident but at the same time she seemed unsure.  
I was a bit disappointed, but couldn't complain. Perhaps Brigitte was confused about her feelings towards me. I simply didn't know anything anymore.  
The day arrived and Brigitte had to go back to Sweden with Reinhardt. Apparently his armor needed to be fixed once again and that was where Brigitte shined.  
"Looks like today is the day." Brigitte sounded down. She was packing her last things in her bags.  
"I guess... We can always keep talking you know? That's what internet is for."  
She nooded and sighed. Something was troubling her and I couldn't tell what it was. She was acting differently from a few days ago. Maybe she was disappointed with me for not making a move on her? Maybe she was just tired.  
"Before you go, I have something to give you. Wait here."  
Brigitte was curious now, I could tell. I went to my bedroom and a few minutes later I brought a small box in my hands. She was sat on the bed, waiting for me.  
"You took a while. Is everything alright?"  
"Oh yes. I was just preparing this little thing. Here." I handed her the box. And cute little sounds gave it away of what the gift was.  
"You're joking, right?" I saw the delighted look in her face as she opened the box, finding herself in front of a white small baby ferret. "It's so cute."  
"You told me you have a white cat, so I wanted to give you a white ferret to match." I laughed at the thought of the cat running after the ferret.  
"You didn't have to. I love it. Thank you." Se hugged me with one arm while she held the box with the other hand. The hug was warm, it felt good. I wasn't hugged that much so every hug I got was a gift.  
We called a taxi and made our way to the Oasis airport once again. It would probably be the last time I would see Brigitte, it really saddened me but there was nothing I could do. She had her own life and things to do. I was in no right to ask her to stay, it didn't even make sense.  
Reinhardt was waiting for us next to his airship. When we got there he helped Brigitte with her bags, after placing everything inside the airship he asked if she was coming.  
"Just... Wait a sec okay, Reinhardt..."  
"What's the matter Brigitte?"  
"Nothing. Just... Can you just take this baby ferret to the airship please?"  
"A baby ferret? Oh! I still remember when you were a baby Brigitte. She was such a cute baby, you know." Reinhardt turned to me, as he grabbed the box and peeked inside. Leaving us alone.  
Brigitte looked nervous, her hands were moving uncontrollably, she wasn't good at hiding it.  
"There's something bothering me since a few days ago, Cait."  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's just... I should have done something that I didn't do and it is eating me inside."  
"Well and what is it? Spit it out Brig."  
"Förbaskat..."  
I didn't even know what that meant. I was just thinking about Brigitte's lips on mine. She was really kissing me and holding my face between her shaking hands. Her lips were so warm and soft. All this happened so fast that I hardly reacted, it looked like my legs were going to fail because of that moment.  
I heard a cough coming from behind us. Our lips disconnected instantly. We were finally looking each other in the eyes.  
"It's time we get going Brigitte. The furball is sleeping on your seat."  
I could see a playful grin in his face. He was enjoying this.  
"Argh... Okay. I'm coming." She rolled her eyes, her cheeks redder than a tomato.  
When she was about to turn her back to me, I held her hand and gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.  
Reinhardt whistled and Brigitte smiled like a dork at my action.  
"Have a nice trip Brig."  
"Could you not embarass me in front of Cait, Rein?!" I heard her say as she entered the airship.  
"Ah Brigitte, but how can I not cheer at this?" He was really thrilled at what he just witnessed.  
The last thing I saw was Brigitte's smile throught the airship window. Beautiful as always.  
"Hey kid." Once again my thoughts were broken by someone. I wasn't in the garden anymore, but instead I found myself in the middle of some shops in the city.  
"Are you talking to me?" I asked the man that was standing up outside a small building.  
"Yeah you. I see you have no arm. Excuse me for being nosy. But my fellow doctors inside can get you a new 100 per cent operational arm for a low price."  
"Huh... this is very suspicious. You're not trying to trick me are you?"  
All that being false couldn't be a thing, right? After all my city was very well protected and criminals had no place here.  
"Of course not. We have everything in check if you want to check it out." The man was talking too sweetly for my liking. "We have a lot of small clinics like this one all around the world. It's a new thing, so you probably didn't hear about it yet."  
"I'm not interested at the moment. Excuse me." With that said I turned my back to the man and made my way back home. I don't know how long has passed since I left, but it surely passed more time than I wanted. What the man said intrigued me, not leaving my mind.


End file.
